The invention relates to an ear transceiver, more particularly to an ear transceiver having an adjustable ear hanger, being wearable for both left and right ears.
The hanger of existing ear transceiver have the defects of being large-size inconvenient in using and placing, and apt to ruffle the hair. Although the hanger length of existing ear transceiver on the back of the ears can be adjusted according to the size of the ear, the hanger size in front of the ear cannot be adjusted in accordance with the sizes of the ears, often resulting in drop of the earphone from ears. Moreover, existing ear hangers are not suitable for both left and right ears, and they are inconvenient in terms of adjusting the heights of and distance between the microphone and user""s mouth.
The invention is aimed at solving the above problems. Therefore an object of the invention is to provide ear transceiver which is adapted for different sizes of human ears, wearable for both left and right ears, adjustable in heights of and distance between the microphone and user""s mouth, and convenient in replacement of earphone and microphone cord.
To realize the above object, the ear transceiver of the present invention comprises:
an ear hanger for hanging a transceiver on the ear(s) of a user; the ear hanger comprises a front stand, a rear stand, and a supporting tube connecting said front and rear stands; said front stand has a supporting rod, preferably has a plurality of supporting rods, and movable assembly connecting means is provided for each supporting rod; the supporting rod(s) is(are) so arranged that they allow the transceiver connected with the ear hanger to move and swing with respect to the ear hanger, so that the hanger can be suitable for both right and left ears; a braking device is employed between the front and rear stands and the supporting tube, allowing the stands to be movable relative to the supporting tube and locked after regulation to accommodate for the ears of different users;
a transceiver mounted on one end of front stand of the ear hanger;
an electrical connecting means connected to the transceiver.
Said transceiver comprises a microphone and an earphone.
Preferably, the movable assembly connecting means of the stands are hinges, which are positioned between a rear supporting rod of the microphone and a first supporting rod of the front stand, and between the first supporting rod and a second supporting rod of the front stand. The connecting directions of the two hinges are mutually parallel.
Preferably, hinges are provided between a rear supporting rod of the microphone and a first supporting rod of the front stand, between the first and a second supporting rods of the front stand, and between the second and a third supporting rods of the front stand. The connecting direction of the hinge connecting second and third supporting rods is perpendicular to the connecting directions of the two other hinges.
The front stand and the supporting tube have a sliding connecting means and a braking device.
Preferably, the sliding connecting means and the braking device are provided near the ends of the front stand and the rear stand where they are in movable contact with the inner walls at both ends of the supporting tube, respectively. Preferably, an opening and a corrugated spring reed are provided near both ends of the supporting tube. The corrugated spring reed is engaged with a serrate edge formed on the front stand and/or the rear stand.
Preferably, the electrical connecting means is a plug-in member, which comprises a plug-in unit and a socket assembly. The plug-in unit has a plug, a plug base, and a plug fastener. The socket assembly comprises a socket sleeve, a connector, a socket base, and a socket. The plug-in unit and socket assembly are provided at the joint region of a rear supporting rod of the microphone and an earphone casing. The front end of the plug has a plurality of pins, which are connected with a socket. The socket sleeve and the socket base have a connector to connect the two.
At the central part of the plug-in pieces, an earphone, microphone lead wire, and a plug supporting rod connected to an ear hanger are provided.
Since the invention provides a front stand having supporting rods with a plurality for hinge-joint (axial connectors), said microphone stand is hinge-jointed (axial connected) with the end of front stand, and the interconnecting piece of the microphone supporting rod and earphone has a rotatable plug-in piece for electrical connection of a microphone and an earphone, therefore it is suitable for the ears of different sizes of adults and children. Since a hinge structure is provided, the earphone direction is rotatable, therefore a same ear hanger is suitable for wearing on left and right ears. To this end the invention provideds a design of a replaceable plug-in piece of earphone and microphone cord. Said plug-in piece is rotatable up and down and matches with the ear hanger.